


A Jedi And Her Dog

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars AUs [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, I’m so sorry, Revan/Bastila if you squint, The Author Regrets Everything, this is the most ridiculous thing i’ve ever written bar none, transformations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A scuffle with a Dark Jedi has unexpected consequences.





	A Jedi And Her Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank God!

Bastila would be honest; she didn’t know what exactly happened. There had been a flash of light from one of the Dark Jedi, she knew that, and before she knew it, Gann had turned into a dog. At least when the dust had cleared, she had been looking for Gann, terrified somehow that she had lost him, that she had failed...only to realize that somehow, the Dark Jedi had turned him into a dog.

She couldn’t say why. Of all the things that could happen, turning the former Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Revan, into a dog...

It was strange. Baffling, even. The crew had panicked, of course, and Bastila had had to reassure them that they would fix this. Somehow.

Right now, Gann was snuggled up close to her, while they were en route to Dantooine to get the Masters’ help, and Bastila was aware, uncomfortably so, that this was the closest thing they had to being...well, this close, actually. Which, she supposed, was forgivable because Gann was a dog, and dogs snuggled, but...

Still, there was something about Gann’s presence, as a dog, that was comforting. Even as he snuggled up with her, his head was warm and soft against her, as was the rest of his body. She couldn’t say that she had ever had a dog before, or any sort of pet for that matter. They would have to find a cure in time, but for now, Bastila could treasure the moment. 


End file.
